It is known that there are devices known as flow regulators or aerators, which are designed to be inserted at the end section of ducts that convey water in output from faucets installed in sanitary fixtures or in kitchen sinks in order to provide a well-aerated cylindrical jet that does not spray.
These devices comprise an external enclosure, which is provided with ports for the passage of air that is meant to mix with the stream of water and comprises at least one screen that is crossed by such stream: at the input section, a wire mesh and an underlying jet breaker plate provided with holes adapted to break up the stream, are provided.